This invention relates to a method and means for imparting rotational movement to a drive shaft and more particularly to a method and means for utilizing magnetism in a manner which will achieve continuous rotation of a drive shaft.
It is a primary purpose of this invention to provide an economical method and means for causing the rotation of a drive shaft.
A further principal object of the invention is to provide a method and means for imparting rotational movement to a drive shaft which requires very little energy input while achieving substantial energy output.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for imparting rotational movement to a drive shaft which is economical of manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.